


27—29

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Open Relationships, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Новогодний вечер в доме Миллера





	

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: написано в подарок для N7Dron
> 
> Пейринг: Джим Миллер/\Дэвид Шариф, Шариф/Дженсен, Дженсен/\Миллер, намёк на Миллер-Шариф-Дженсен
> 
> ООС, несколько матерных. Открытые отношения между всеми героями. 
> 
> «Открытые отношения ("open relationship") — это вид взаимоотношений, участники которых хотят быть вместе, но при этом согласны на немоногамные отношения. Таким образом, участники открытых взаимоотношений допускают романтические, сексуальные или другие отношения с третьими лицами». (с) Википедия
> 
> Музыкальный трек: Andrew Belle "Dark Matter"  
> Ссылка на Яндекс-Музыке: https://music.yandex.by/album/3750557/track/30977050

— Ого, — только и сказал Дэвид, заходя и принюхиваясь.   
Джим потянулся, поцеловал в холодные после улицы губы. Оберточная бумага с бантом смялась между ними — Шариф держал подарок в руках, не опуская, как олимпийскую медаль.   
— Что это? — Джим кивнул было вниз, но Дэвид куснул его за губу и улыбнулся по-бандитски:   
— Будешь много спрашивать — не успеешь состариться.   
Боднул в переносицу, отстранился.   
Джим взял его за шарф:   
— Если ты станешь Сантой — тобой детей пугать можно будет.   
Шариф сощурился, став совершенным мафиози: насмешливый, острый, довольный шуткой.   
— Кроме плохих мальчиков.   
Победоносно потряс подарком:   
— Есть куда положить? Где твоя елка?   
— Не ставил.   
Дэвид даже удивился.   
— Я думал, у тебя вечеринка в классическом стиле. Дети, елка, хороводы.   
— Были бы дети — ты бы не приехал, — Джим снимал с него пальто. Шариф насмешливо хмыкнул, выворачиваясь сначала из одного рукава, потом из второго: подарок так и не выпустил, ревниво перекладывая из ладони в ладонь.   
— На первом этаже твоей вкуснотищей пахнет, — сказал вместо ответа, не желая развивать скользкую тему. — Что у тебя там запекается?   
— Утка с апельсинами и корицей.   
Шариф снова повел носом, с удовольствием вдыхая. Разулся сам, стаскивая обувь, наступая носком на пятку. Второй ботинок застрял — и Дэвид наклонился, развязывая шнурки.   
— Отличный вид, — прокомментировал Джим узкую подтянутую задницу перед собой.   
Дэвид расправился с узлом, выпрямился.   
— И я по тебе скучал, Джим.   
Голос звучал низко, хрипло, с характерной усмешкой, знакомой Миллеру до последней интонации — когда Дэйв устал, но настроение у него заебись. И тогда с удовольствием и подурачится; и встанет на колени, делая минет так, что закачаешься; и будет послушным и мягким, если попросишь; и не против валяться просто так на диване, сплетя пальцы, глядя под бутылочку пива старого доброго «Терминатора»; и сам весь здесь не из-за темноты внутри или ради хорошего траха, а ради самого Джима. Чтобы быть с ним полностью и без остатка, без оглядки.   
Раньше такие моменты были редки. И не только из-за расстояния. 

Его Дэвид — расслабленный, мягкий, домашний.   
Его Дэйв — открытый, без жестокой иронии и красного стоп-сигнала.   
Иногда Джиму казалось, что он старше Дэвида — и не по возрасту. Иногда ему не хватало слов, чтобы выразить всю нежность, которую вызывали в нем эта ожесточенность и безжалостность к самому себе. Иногда уставал, ощущая, насколько они, возможно, разные — из-за пережитого опыта, отношения к жизни, ценностей, которые важны для каждого. 

Шариф прошелся по квартире — каждый раз так делал, когда приезжал — проверяя. Где какие изменения, где что появилось нового, все ли на своих местах. Любил узнавать жизнь Джима без него — через детали, схватывая мелочи. Плед на диване — значит, спал на нем недавно, устав от отчетов: бумаги на столике с грифом ОГ29. Джойстики от приставки — не один подключен к разъему, а трое. Понятно, приезжали недавно дети, резался с малышней. Книга, которая лежала в прошлый раз под лестницей корешком вверх, — теперь на полке, значит, дочитал, но новую не выбрал.  
На Рождество Джим мотался к своей семье — списались только через смс, единственным: «Я к своим» — «Ок».   
Ужин в сочельник, несколько выходных дней, подарки под елкой, прогулки в зоопарк — Джим был хорошим отцом, не мог и не хотел становиться воскресным папой. Все дни рождения с ними, важные праздники, которые в кругу семьи, чтобы вместе и счастливо, звонки по скайпу, расспрашивая старшего, что было в садике, выслушивая от мелкой, какая у нее сейчас любимица из Барби, обсудить на полном серьезе, каким фломастером закрашивать солнце, можно и фиолетовым, почему бы и нет, если так хочется.   
Дэвид не ревновал — но и не поддерживал. Ни разговоров, кто как растет, у кого какой выпал по счету молочный зуб, ни желания знакомиться — упаси боже!   
«Что я им скажу? — спросил однажды. — Я постельный друг вашего папы?»   
«Этого говорить необязательно, — Джим был очень спокоен. — Поверь, я сам найду, что им сказать. И без подробностей».   
«Я не готов становиться дядей Дэвидом, — отрезал Шариф. — И не хочу знакомиться с твоим…»   
«Прицепом?» — подсказал Джим, такой же спокойный, почти флегматичный.   
Шариф помедлил, но лгать не стал.   
«Именно. Я слишком стар для этого… гм, новья».   
Дальше была неловкость, потому что и обижать не хотелось, и Джим такого отношения не заслуживал, и вызывал уважение своей преданностью семье — пусть и разваленной теперь разводом. Но Дэвид понимал в такие моменты — насколько он старше Джима, и не только по возрасту, и меньше всего он готов заходить на новый круг. Где найти хорошую няню, кому учиться в каком колледже, и как быстро выросла Сьюзи из нового платья.   
Шарифу было достаточно одного Джима. Только его и любил. Остальные из его прошлого — существовали просто неизбежным условием задачи, его Джима жизни, но не были самим Джимом, и приспосабливаться и устраивать компромиссы с ними Дэвид не собирался.   
Он не ставил условия: или они, или я!..   
Вообще ничего не ставил. Но пересекаться — упаси боже. 

— Я не могу без тебя, — сказал прямо Шариф однажды. — И я помогу тебе, если что-то с ними случится, можешь на меня рассчитывать. Всегда, Джим, независимо от ситуации. И девочка, и мальчик, и Нил… если все пойдет по пизде, ты не молчи.   
У Джима был темный в сумерках, непроницаемый взгляд. Чужой и родной одновременно. Молчал, облокотившись на подушку, разглядывая Дэвида, словно через перекрестье.   
— Потому что если они спокойны, — ответил Шариф на непрозвучавший вопрос, — то и ты спокоен и счастлив. Это главное. А остальное… ну не лишай меня удовольствия с тобой трахаться.   
Джим уткнулся в подушку и затрясся от хохота.   
Дэвид следил за ним настороженно и терпеливо. Семья это семья — а Миллер это Миллер. Шарифу нужен он, а не все вместе. Дэвид согласен на все, но не на сближение с домашними ужинами и «дядей Дэйви».   
Джим подтащил его к себе, перехватил за горло, легонько сдавил, замер сверху, нависая. Тяжелый, мускулистый, тренированный — даром что плющит задницу в офисе на посту директора. Крепкое сухощавое тело. Бесконечно длинные ноги — когда ими обнимает за бедра, скрещивая на спине, с ума сойти можно, такой открытый, податливый, красивый, валить и трахать без размышлений, а потом целовать в лодыжки, и вести до колен пальцами, и выше, к чувствительным бедрам и паху, и закидывать ступни себе на плечи, шутя, что весь рост Миллера ушел в его длинноногость. 

 

Дэвид вернулся на кухню, удовлетворенный осмотром. Подарок так и не выпустил, держал подмышкой. Очень официальный — видно, что прямо со встречи: пиджак, галстук, запонки, деловой донельзя, хоть отправляй на очередное совещание акционеров. Только глянцевая блестящая бумага с золотыми елочками на красном и выбивалась из образа представительного бизнесмена.   
Джим налил ему вина в бокал, сунул в руки. Шариф отпил, кивнул — одобрил вкус. Заметил небрежно:   
— На шкафу две коробки.   
— Тебе и Адаму. Можешь и свою положить.   
Шариф заколебался — и вновь стал сытым самодовольным котом:   
— Им там будет одиноко.   
Ушел, вернулся — и поместил подарки на микроволновку. Положил и свой, разрезав невидимый среди мишуры шпагат — большая коробка оказалась двумя, вместе связанными. Посмотрел с удовольствием — все под присмотром, никто не посягнет втихую раньше срока пошуршать упаковочной бумагой.   
Джим усмехнулся про себя — Дэйв порой очень смешил своей своеобразной ревностью и подозрительностью. Хотя, быть может, потому что сам был любопытен как кошак, — несомненно, окажись на месте Миллера, полез бы шуршать бумагой и проверять, что под оберткой. И только потом изображать удивление от подарка. 

— Скоро придет Адам, — предупредил Миллер.   
— О, — Дэвид усмехнулся. — Надеюсь, ты не послал его в Китай?   
— «Паспорт в зубы и пиздуй в Хэнша» — твоя фишка, — парировал Джим.   
Шариф захохотал:   
— Вот засранец злопамятный! До сих пор?..   
Все понял по насмешливому виду Миллера. Буркнул для солидности:   
— Тогда были определенные обстоятельства.   
С удовольствием потянулся и снял пиджак:   
— Тебе помочь?   
— Свечи и гирлянду, — кивнул Джим.   
— Я слишком стар для гирлянд, — запротестовал Шариф, немедленно читерствуя своим непобедимым козырем.   
— Тогда дождемся Адама.   
Дэвид цокнул языком:   
— Я кончу от вида вас обоих. 

 

«То есть как ты из спецназа?» — поднялся Дэвид на локтях, разглядывая Джима словно заново. Лежал, слушал, поглаживая по животу, дразня до прохладной щекотки — железные пальцы касались почти невесомо и вызывали ощущение мурашек на коже. Снисходительно ухмыльнулся на начало рассказа о том, что Джим профессиональный военный — «по тебе это за милю видно, дорогой». Внимал без удивления — где учился, где служил, чем занимался, как из кадров перешел в группу тактического назначения… на этом легкая щекотка пальцев запнулась, и Дэвид ошарашенно вскинулся. С таким видом, будто его только что обманули.   
Как будто для него то, что человек, с которым он спит, принадлежит спецназу, значило очень личное.   
Джим продолжил — и новый возглас Шарифа прервал его почти сразу:   
«То есть как ты снайпер?!»   
Дэвид аж сел, растрепанный и злой. Не от гнева — от растерянности. Джим спустил вслед за ним ноги с постели, посмотрел сбоку, заглядывая так, чтобы зацепить опущенный взгляд.   
— Что-то не так?   
Дэвид покачал головой, поднял ресницы. Серые, с металлическим отливом глаза смеялись.   
— У меня, наверное, на роду написано встречаться со снайперами-спецназовцами, — произнес хрипловато, уже успокаиваясь. — Или я определенно питаю к таким, как вы, слабость.   
Тут уже Джим ничего не понял.   
— Ну, или это карма, — продолжил Шариф, так же низко и хрипло, рассматривая Джима хищно и пристально, с нескрываемым удовольствием. И, видя непонимание на его лице, обронил:   
— Ты ни разу не сравнивал досье агента Дженсена со своим?..   
И захохотал, подлец, с таким восторгом, словно осознание Джима, в чем подстава, стало ему платой.   
Джим не мог не оценить иронии ситуации — но и проникнуться ее юмором тоже не получалось. Пожалуй, сложись все это чуть иначе, — и Джим заподозрил бы; Дэвид специально подбирал себе такого же, похожего на Адама, чуть ли не забивая в поиск: снайпер, спецназ, охранять гражданских, инстинкт защитника прокачан по-полной, характер нордический, рост такой-то, глаза светлые, волосы топорщатся клинышком, только что Джим стрижется гораздо короче, чем Дженсен, по-военному, не ерошится во все стороны ежом.   
Ты спишь со мной как с его заменой? — сказал бы тогда Миллер без всяких экивоков. Если бы изумление Шарифа не было обратным доказательством. Столько свиданий, столько симпатии и откровенного траха — когда вдруг заговорили о прошлом, кто откуда выбирался, как шел наверх и как оказался на нынешнем месте.   
Ладонь Шарифа хлопнула по плечу — жесткая, твердая, железная.   
— Подумай о другом, Джим, — проворковал Дэвид, читая его как книгу. — Вы оба тоже запали на одного и того же человека.   
Джим хмыкнул.   
— Ты мне не босс.   
— Ну, — Дэвид пожал плечами, коснулся лбом лба. — Я же не заставлял его со мной спать.   
— Наверное, ты заразен, — сообщил Джим, ухватывая его за бедра и опрокидывая на одеяло. — Как ветрянка или чесотка. Пока не переболеешь — не избавишься.   
— А ты хочешь? — у Шарифа был очень серьезный взгляд. Джим оперся локтем рядом с его головой, задумчиво провел пальцем от виска до века и чуть выше, к едва заметному шестиугольному шраму импланта.   
— Мне нравится тобой температурить. 

Человек Шарифа — стал человеком Миллера, его агентом, бойцом.   
Шариф, создавший притчу во языцех, гончего пса, — приближался неторопливо и непросто, как боевой кот, которого не приманишь теплым молоком.   
Одного приласкать, другого приручить.   
С одним мягко, с другим жестко, отдавая приказ.   
Джим любил их обоих. С каждым было непросто. На работе, в отношениях, в постели. Два ауга, с таким прошлым, от которого зубы сводит, люди, выжившие после Панхеи — и запершие память о ней в сейфе без кода.   
Взаимозависимые, болезненно привязанные, измучившие друг друга — и закрывшие эту страницу оба.   
Адам опекал Джима как младший старшего.   
Дэвид относился как к равному — но иногда проскальзывало нечто покровительственное.   
И троим обещалась дерьмовая судьба — учитывая то, что творилось в Праге и во всем мире. 

 

Дженсен пришел вовремя, без опозданий. Завалился, стряхивая снег, — тот шел уже минут двадцать, укутывая город в белое безмолвие.   
— Проходи, — сказал Джим, обняв за шею и взъерошив влажный затылок. На бороде Адама еще таяли снежинки.   
Адам поцеловал его в щеку — быстро, мимолетно, в благодарность. По нему было видно — мальчик сильно устал, выпал из плаща еле живой, в кармане хрустнула обертка съеденного энергобатончика.   
— Дело закрыто, отчет выслан, — сипло сообщил. Джим кивнул; показал большим пальцем себе за спину:   
— Иди под лестницу, отдохни. Или поднимайся наверх.   
Он не сомневался, куда отправится Дженсен. Слишком тот любил закуток с книгами под ступенями, как тайную комнату, маленькую норку для того, чтобы пересидеть усталость.   
Его там и нашел Шариф — пришел, опустился на невысокий порожек — вполоборота, фирменным своим профилем.   
— Зачем вам Рабия? — сонно спросил Адам, не размыкая ресниц. Смотреть не было смысла — радар, опознавательные метки: на Миллера и Шарифа давно стоял знак «свой».   
— Ну, у тебя же нет фактов.   
Адам попытался ответить внятно — и только угукнул отрицательно, не в силах разомкнуть губы.   
Дэвид вздохнул и откинулся назад. Его плечи и спина привычно оперлись о колени и бедра Дженсена.   
Адам повернул голову, все так же не поднимая век.   
— Браун милейший человек, энтузиаст, идеалист…   
— Как ты.   
Дэвид усмехнулся в ответ:   
— Пока не за что его зацепить. Но я ему нравлюсь. Вызываю доверие своим состоянием.   
— Это может быть опасно, — Адам говорил медленно, тихо, одними губами. — Если случится пиздец, как с Дэрроу…   
— То он будет ядерный, — закончил за него Шариф. — Я знаю, Адам.   
Похлопал Дженсена по бедру:   
— Но мы же не можем проиграть сейчас? Надо сравнять счет с нашими Иллюми-наци.   
Адам слабо улыбнулся:   
— Слушаете Лазаря?   
— В кои-то веки обсирает не меня, — хмыкнул Шариф. — Зато знатно проходится по ОГ29. Любо-дорого слушать, сынок.   
— Злорадствуете.   
— Конечно. Я не лишен слабостей.   
Знакомое касание, привычное — по щеке, где шрам после нападения на «ШИ», — у Адама уже путались мысли, чтобы думать полностью, — оставленный на память Намиром.   
— Проснешься — сразу к нам, у Джима для тебя задание.   
Адам застонал — обреченно.   
— Гирлянды, мальчик мой, — ладонь без церемоний дернула за мочку уха. — Новый год все-таки. Полчаса на подгрузку хватит?   
— Пятнадцать, — сверился с данными зарядных батарей и конвертера энергии «стража» Адам.   
— Двадцать три, — определил оптимальное время Шариф. — Ставь таймер.   
Адам выдохнул и расслабился, отключившись мгновенно. Не почувствовав уже, как с дивана около телевизора принесли плед и укрыли. Только нахмурился, когда мягкий край коснулся подбородка.   
Дэвид задумчиво смотрел на него — уже не трогая. Незачем и ни к чему.   
Он помнил Адама рукой живой — теперь обе были железные, стирали грани между тем, что хранила память, и что было в реальности.   
Не хотелось нарушать и превращать в подобие Джима. С тем было иначе. Дэвид не знал его в мире старом. А в новом помнил — уже железом. 

«Ты с ним спал?»   
«Вы тоже».   
«Ты почему?»   
«Было больно. А вы?»   
«Не хотел боли».   
Молчание, дым сигарет по обе стороны экрана:   
«У нас что, равносторонний треугольник?»   
«Я бы сказал, что равнобедренный, мой мальчик. — Усмешка. — Три пары мужских бедер…»   
«Шариф».   
«Я в последнее время шучу слишком много, уже сам замечаю».   
«Дома все было проще».   
«Не с тобой».   
«Не с вами».   
В правом нижнем углу отсчитывают цифры: сколько прошло времени с начала связи.   
«Он… знает про всю историю?»   
«Нет, конечно. Но он знает тебя и меня, — смущенный жест, ероша коротко стриженный затылок в перышки дыбом. — Сам понимаешь».   
«И что теперь?» — вопрос долгий, с подвохом.   
Дэвид смотрит прямо, не отводя взгляда.   
«Я хочу с ним жить, а не мечтать».   
Адам тушит сигарету в пепельнице:   
«Ты всегда расставлял без колебаний приоритеты».   
«Адам».   
Двадцать семь.   
Двадцать восемь.   
Двадцать девять.   
Секунды в минуты, минуты — в годы.   
«Я не смогу начать заново, Шариф».   
«Я тоже». 

 

Дженсен спрыгнул с табурета — в последний раз. Перед этим переставлял раз пять, туда-сюда, вешая на окно гирлянду и закрепляя ее по карнизу, чтобы было равномерно и смотрелось красиво.   
Шариф снизу командовал — как обычно, ему виднее, куда подвинуть, тут приспусти чуть пониже, мальчик, там подтяни, молодец, давай на следующую табуретку.   
— Ты бы тоже мог, — в какой-то момент не выдержал Дженсен.   
— Он слишком стар, — откликнулся вместо Шарифа Миллер. — Просто рассыпается в прах при одном упоминании возможности.   
Дэвид невозмутимо отпил из бокала. И закомандовал дальше, как вешать лампочки. 

Когда гирлянду воткнули в розетку — Шарифа словно облило сусальным золотом. Засияли глаза, серые и холодные, смуглая ореховая кожа стала теплого, медного оттенка, золотые платы на кистях замерцали, и переливались костяшки пальцев, и отсвет от них бликами ложился на стекло бокала.   
Адам подтянулся на руках и сел на кухонную стойку — табурет его уже задрал, и потянулся за сигаретой.   
Шариф стоял с бокалом перед окном и задумчиво смотрел вдаль. Совершенно расслабленный, спокойный, домашний — Адам редко видел его таким в Детройте. Этот засранец много лет встречал Новый год так: заканчивал в восемь-девять вечера работу, прощался с охраной, приходил домой и падал спать. Дрых сутки, разве что переворачиваясь периодически, — и уже второго числа обзванивал всех, кто ему был нужен: «Ну что, как? Отдохнули? Вперед».   
Умел портить отдых и праздник — потому что сам не знал иного.   
Здесь же, с Джимом, — выглядел совсем по-другому. Уже без пиджака, в белой хрустящей рубашке — из офиса какого приехал, что ли? Верхние две пуговицы расстегнуты — так что видны и длинная шея, и ключицы. Галстук сначала просто свисал, развязанный, свободными концами с обеих сторон — потом был и вовсе снят.   
Джим скользил по кухне, что-то доставал, что-то отправлял в холодильник, легко и уверенно. В тонком пуловере и джинсах, тоже с бокалом, уже чуть-чуть навеселе, но самую малость, даже не заметно. Но по тому, как он то и дело обнимал Шарифа за талию и целовал его то в шею, то в висок мимоходом — даже и угадывать чувства и настроение не надо было.   
Когда хорошо и спокойно — это видно сразу. Не только по директору. Но по любому человеку. И по Адаму, стащившему водолазку и не удосужившемуся надеть хоть гостевую футболку, так и сидел, как привык у себя дома. И по Шарифу — с его задумчивым потягиванием вина и созерцанием мелкого снега за окном, тому, как закатал рукава к локтям — привычным жестом Детройта, из старого мира. И даже не обратил внимания на то, что Джим вытащил ему рубашку из-за ремня брюк — и теперь Дэвид выглядел совершенно уже неофициально в своей официальной одежде, а расслабленно-домашним, в сорочке навыпуск, без галстука и запонок.   
Удивительно, как Джим делал Шарифа таким, каким хотел видеть. Мягким, спокойным, без вечной остроты невидимых лезвий. Совершенно свойским, без напряжения и оградительных черно-желтых ленточек, где личное, а где уже начинается офис, бизнес, работа.   
Когда Джим оказался возле Адама — тот наклонился и шепнул почти беззвучно о своем наблюдении.   
— То, что ты заметил, не беда. Главное, чтобы он не просек фишку, — Джим был совершенно спокоен.   
И ни войны, ни жестких условий, ни стремления перековать стальное перо в шариковую ручку. Ласка, приручение, исподволь, медленно, без нажима и противостояний.   
Адам смотрел на Шарифа — счастливого, безмятежного, впервые за долгое время лишенного внутреннего жесткого каркаса, — и думал про себя.   
И не мог не отдать должное Джиму.   
Непонятно, что он там сказал Шарифу, но Адаму было озвучено четко: «Я подумал, что раз позвал вас, то вы поймете, что я вам доверяю. Вам обоим», — сказал буднично, между делом, и переключился на отчеты.   
У Адама нормального Нового года не было уже лет… дохуя, в общем. Корпоративы в счет не брались.   
И сейчас он сидел — довольный, выспавшийся, совершенно расслабленный и ни о чем не думал, и ни о чем не беспокоился. Ну, разве что, кроме подарков, — понравятся или не очень, притащил те, которые нужны или окажутся провалом?   
Адам опомнился, пружинисто спрыгнул на пол.   
Взгляд Миллера ласкал спину — пока Адам копался в карманах плаща. А потом — так же с удовольствием обводил грудь и плечи, пока Дженсен возвращался на кухню, держа в ладонях шишки. Обычные, смолистые еловые шишки — вместо настоящей елки, которой у Миллера не было и неоткуда появиться в общем-то. Снял квартиру уже как холостяк-разведенка, без всяких запасов игрушек, украшений к празднику и золотого дождика.   
Адам сгрузил шишки в миску на столе — и увидел, как обернулся на запах смолистых чешуек Шариф.   
Пахло здорово — зимой, лесом, сугробами, предчувствием праздника. Когда колючие звезды над головой, и мерцает единственная гирлянда в доме на окне, и за порогом шепчет заветные заклинания счастье, пока в небе прокладываются новые пути для каждого, кто из года нынешнего перейдет в год новый. Остался живым, пережил старое, вынес, не сломался. И не сломается, нацелен на мишень — нажми на пусковой крючок, и прозвучит выстрел.   
Шариф скользнул по Адаму взглядом — и стремительно отставил бокал в сторону. Подошел, мгновенно, без раздумий поцеловал в губы. Привычно, легко, по-родному — Дженсен и не заметил, как собственные руки легли на его бедра, сжали, привлекая, и провели по спине, зная, как Дэвид любит такую ласку вдоль позвоночника.   
Шариф держал крепко за затылок, целовал жестко — и прерывисто вздохнул, когда Адам поднял белую рубашку, забираясь под нее железными пальцами.   
— Ты идиот? — шепнул еле слышно, едва оторвавшись от губ. Адам не ответил; сам понимал, что да, и они оба тут идиоты. В квартире Джима, в его доме, при нем самом — полное блядство, ебанулись хорошенько — и надо отпустить, опустить руки, а не помнить, где у Шарифа эрогенные зоны, и не поглаживать подушечкой большого пальца между лопаток с легким нажимом, и не тащиться самому от знакомой привычной, въевшейся на уровне рефлекса, ласки — ладонь на затылке, тяжелая, властная, узорчатая, будто еще не инкрустированная новым золотом.   
Руки Шарифа стали тяжелее — обе. И обе теперь чуть прохладные, как у него самого. Но быстро нагреваются от тепла чужого тела. И раньше металл правой был легче — и Адам не удивится, если узнает, что теперь в нее запрятано такое же лезвие как у него самого, ну или более лайтовая версия, но все равно оружие.   
Чтобы не оказаться беззащитным. Беспомощным. Нанести удар, когда припрут к стенке, не глядя, без внутреннего запрета гражданского на убийство.   
К нему самому Шариф относился как скульптор — но не как убийца. Хотя на модификацию у них были разные взгляды. Особенно в то время. Особенно — исходя из той ситуации.   
Если бы Дэвид пришел, сказал как есть, открыл все карты — быть может, Адам сам бы потребовал поставить ему все импланты, чтобы отомстить. Согласился — без того, выкручивающего, сложного между ними после.   
Потребовалось время, чтобы все передумать и осмыслить — не только со своей точки зрения.   
Прошло столько времени — не единожды в реке сменились воды: от дождя, ледников, Панхеи, ссор, противоречий.   
Нельзя в одно и тоже дважды — и не стоит. Не потому, что не хочется — изменились оба. Пропаханные, перелицованные, испорченные — временем, обстоятельствами, чужим вмешательством.   
И ничего не устаканилось — все так же Иллюминаты, и пиздец полный творится в мире в целом, и в Праге в частности, и друг другу никто вроде бы, и хочется временами огрызаться и говорить «я все помню!» — но не оторваться сейчас, не отстраниться, и так легко и привычно, и по-своему. И это не привет из прошлого — это часть его жизни, неотъемлемая, непростая, тяжелая. Было хорошо и было плохо тогда.   
Было хорошо — сейчас, и плохо тоже — уже из-за другого. Адам никогда не оспаривал того, что Шариф вызывает в нем эмоции, самые разные, и от некоторых въебать хотелось по этой морде, от других же — никогда не избавляться. Но прошло время, они изменились — в худшую или лучшую сторону, но стали иными — и прежними.   
В квартире Миллера, в его доме, в его присутствии.   
Да, ебанулись хорошенько — отличное определение.   
Ресницы к ресницам, глаза в глаза — и понимание, что не один в таких мыслях.   
Новая жизнь, дорога по-новому, что мы творим, мальчик, какого хера, босс, отпусти мой затылок, перестань поглаживать меня между лопаток, я же тащусь от этого, черт возьми, теперь это не твоя прерогатива, мы все решили, обозначили, и мы с Джимом… и я с Джимом, что ж меня так тянет на боссов, и друг с другом при этом…   
…все же разберемся, не в первый раз, но ему — мы делаем больно, два ебаната, размыкай свои клешни, Дэвид, ты свои тоже, Адам, охуели оба, сорвались оба, с тобой никогда не было просто — с вами тоже.   
Двадцать семь, двадцать восемь, двадцать девять.   
Годы — в секунды, в мгновения тишины и поставленной паузы. 

Теплая ладонь легла на затылок Адама — поверх железной. Не менее привычно и узнаваемо.   
Горячее касание — вдоль роста волос Дэвида, родное, осязаемое.   
Они отпрянули друг от друга — и замерли под крепкой уверенной хваткой.   
Джим держал их обоих — и смотрел с усмешкой в светлых острых глазах.   
— Я долго думал, — сказал тихо, — как объяснить вам, что дорожу вами обоими.   
Дэвид повел глазами — Адам тоже. Глаза цвета металла — и глаза почти голубые, с отливом в стальные оттенки, — сошлись на одном человеке, как два опущенных лезвия, не способных причинить вред, ударить по тому, кто их держит.   
Взгляд, подобный обнаженному клинку, такой же светлый и серый, прямой и ясный, обласкал обоих.   
— У меня есть семья. И вы моя семья тоже. Я не могу делить вас. Вы…   
Миллер стукнул их лоб о лоб, как два пасхальных яйца. Продолжал держать — крепко, властно.   
— …вы мои. А я ваш. Хотя, — уточнил с легкой усмешкой, тронувшей губы и мимические морщинки вокруг глаз, — это, быть может, и странно.   
Шариф засмеялся — низким, горловым звуком, когда голосовые связки стесняют и растерянность, и облегчение:   
— Я так же… к вам обоим, Джим. Адам. И я…   
Тронул Джима за локоть — бережно и нежно. Продолжать не стал — было видно, слова даются сложно, находятся с усилием, чтобы выразить эмоции.   
Передал — прикосновением.   
Миллер одобрительно сжал затылок — ласково, чуть массируя, Дэвид чуть прищурился, принимая и отдаваясь под родное касание, независимый и податливый одновременно.   
Адам молчал дольше — Джим и не сомневался, что так и будет. Ершистый, настороженный, тяжелый — не менее, чем Шариф, но по иному вектору. Прямой, открытый, честный мальчик — хотя и пытается играть в сложные игры, не личные, но те, что довлеют над ними всеми. Не одинокий, не потерянный, сильный — но приходит, но спит с Миллером, но тоски внутри много, закрытой и запечатанной, из прежней и новой жизни.   
Джим это не исправляет, не лечит — он любит Адама всяким. И с тем, что было, и с тем, что мучает сейчас. Кому, как не Джиму знать, что значит иметь «прицеп» — по выражению Шарифа, и не отказываться от своего прошлого. Но строить настоящее. И думать о будущем.   
Во всех векторах.   
Он любит их обоих.   
Они оба — не друг с другом. Молчат, закрыты, но у барьера вплотную. И это не предательство, а непонимание, что можно и по-новому, не изменяя и не предавая, не вырывая страницу, а читая всю книгу разом. Все ее буквы, эмоции, и вспоминая с удовольствием все эпизоды, а не только один конкретный.   
И закрывая финал — нежно гладить обложку с золоченными буквами. И приникая к тексту — знать, что было и будет, но обожать каждую строку и ее героев. Жить их эмоциями, разделять с ними дорогу. Быть и друзьями, и любовниками, и партнерами одновременно.   
В браке Джим об этом не думал. Но знал — до. Был у него опыт и отношения — с теми, кто ему нравился, и в военных казармах, и на гражданке. Да, потом забыл, приноровился, был весь по уши в одного человека, не оглядываясь по сторонам и уважая его мнение и решение.   
Сейчас — сложилось иначе. И Джим не хотел молчать и приспосабливаться. Открытый и свободный, без «шкафа» для себя самого и с готовностью все обустраивать под… под что?   
Он хотел их обоих.   
Любил — какими были. Знал, как облупленных: их недостатки и достоинства, их сложность и уязвимые места под панцирем.   
И решать — я с тобой, а того нахуй, вырезать полностью из памяти — не собирался.   
И извиняться — ты со мной, а того знать не знаю, это было случайным сексом — не хотел.   
Понимал — что один, что второй могут выразить свое недовольство, взбрыкнуть, сказать: «А не охуел ли ты, Джим?». Один останется, второй уйдет — или бросят оба, в этом их право. Но врать и недоговаривать Миллер не собирался. Не ждал поддержки и понимания — допускал все варианты развития событий, даже самые хреновые.   
Он был таким — и хотел, чтобы его принимали таким, без оспаривая и условий. Нет так нет, будет больно. Но есть Джим. Есть Дэвид. И есть Адам.   
С каждым было хорошо и спокойно.   
Каждый был его частью. Вернее, стал, без доказательств и компромиссов. С одним так, с другим иначе, но с обоими — азартно и свободно. И Джим счастлив.   
И устраивать бои быков на корриде или начинать полный раздрай с любовниками, лавируя и оговариваясь в именах, — не хотел.   
Скажите мне «да» — и я буду на вершине Эвереста.   
Скажите мне «нет» — и не буду удерживать. У каждого своя жизнь, понятия и приоритеты. Никто из нас не сопливый мальчик-подросток, чтобы тянуть резину, притворяться и изображать что-то иное для партнера.   
Ты нравишься мне, я тебе, но это не два сошедшихся одиночества. Моей любви хватит на вас обоих, ее ровно на вас двоих, это безумно и кайфово, я тоже идиот, возможно, но это прекрасно — и не могу отказаться от вас, и не хочу. Каждый нужен и важен, с каждым сложно и интересно, и задорно, и тепло, и хочется нежить и быть жестким, отдаваться самому — или командовать, принимая решения за себя и за него.   
Это цельность.   
Это слитность.   
Это желание и преданность. И тебе, и мне, и ему, и нам всем разом. 

И потому я и позвал вас обоих — никто из вас не чужой, каждый свой, каждый — алмазом, счастьем в душе, желанием, тревогой, любим и уязвим одновременно, и это не может оставаться непреодолимым условием.   
Либо решать, кто с кем, либо рубить гордиев узел.   
Джим был к этому готов — и не боялся. Он прожил в любви много лет брака, потом в компромиссах, потом в войне — и больше не собирался. Или так — или никак иначе. Не уступая и не отказываясь. Да еще и с осуждением, что это неприятно, так не делают, Джим Миллер, что люди скажут, как ты поступаешь со мной? А не потому, что не сложилось или остыло.   
Неправильный, не живешь как надо, хочешь быть счастлив — по своим правилам.   
Он любил, он был верен — разошелся, его «Титаник» утоп, а сам выбрался на айсберг, прибыл к новой земле.   
Начинать все по-старому — скоро стукнет полтинник, прошло время изображать треугольники или Ромео, Меркуцио и Тибальта. Ставить условия — и под них приспосабливаться. Этого хватало на работе, в жизни с бывшим — в последние их годы брака, когда семья и держишься, как утопающий за соломинку, потому что… потому. Не откажешься, не отречешься, не снимешь фотографии со стены, потому что чужие люди. Это не так. Свое, родное, его прошлое.   
И эти оба — его настоящее.   
Больное, возможно, странное, не самое привычное — не для него, для них, — но Джим не собирался врать.   
Не то время, не то место, не те обстоятельства.   
Его Дэвид и его Адам приняли друг друга нормально в дружбе — зыркали, чувствовали сначала себя настороженно при нескольких встречах втроем — но держались хорошо, а потом и вовсе расслабились, явно перестав ожидать подвоха. И Джим каждому дал понять, как обстоят дела, — и все продолжалось, только не пересекаясь, без совпадений по жизни, но сколько же… сколько их было, этих совпадений, в постели. Как курит каждый — и вспоминает, как курил другой, отвечая на вопрос. Зная и помня привычки того, кто за кадром. И вроде не слушает — но впитывает жадно любую информацию, которую роняет Джим — «он в Европе, познакомился с Брауном», — «он хороший мальчик, отлично справился с заданием» — и всех тянет друг к другу, с разным вектором. Но у аугов это вызывает неловкость, а у чистого — в общем, тоже, хоть и не по тем причинам…   
Джим всегда был откровенным и в своих мнениях, и предпочтениях, и в том, что для него только работа, а что уже чувства, и как разделять одно от другого, и где вранье превращается в стену, а где компромисс — в железо.   
Ему было сорок восемь, и он не зря носил шрамы — не только на лице, но и на теле, и в сердце.   
И такие же шрамы были у его любовников — и видимые, и глубоко спрятанные.   
Джим и компромиссы — это были понятия совместимые, но не вечные. 

 

Адам ответил — не отстраняясь от ладони — ни его, ни Шарифа.   
— Я не знаю.   
Это было честно, мальчик всегда имел свои критерии отношений.   
— Я не знаю, — повторил. Смотрел на Дэйва, потом опустил ресницы, чуть склонив затылок — под ласку, под его, Джима, прикосновение. — Но я хочу остаться.   
— Пока, — подсказал Джим, не настаивая.   
Адам молчал, дышал глубоко и коротко, полуобнаженный и невыносимо притягательный.   
— У меня есть… привязанность, — признался негромко. — Она… хорошая. Не… не Меган.   
Джим не услышал, почувствовал, как выдохнул бесшумно, напряженно Дэвид.   
— Тогда зачем ты… — брякнул Шариф, осекся. Осторожно тронул Дженсена за щеку, где проходил шрам от нападения — и промолчал.   
«Никто никого не держит — не имеет права», — не сказал вслух, это было известно обоим. Вернее, троим. Без драмы и выяснения отношений. Не та жизнь, не те условия, чтобы предаваться страданиям, сидя на подоконнике в пледе и попивая какао под печальные песни.   
Не время для компромиссов.   
И нет времени для признаний — и клятв «навсегда».   
Двадцать семь.   
Двадцать восемь.   
Два ноль два девять.   
Год без компромиссов и решений: в чью сторону колебаться. Или так — или иначе. Потому что не знаешь, что будет завтра.   
Потому что никогда не уверен, наступит ли то завтра. И есть у тебя время сомневаться и устраивать предосмотры, с мыслями, что впереди долгая и счастливая жизнь? Без страха, без ситуаций, кто не выживет, а кто останется, кому повезет, а кто окажется в резервации. И ты можешь выбирать, и думать, и от чего-то отказываться, а что-то принимать.   
Это война.   
И мы все сейчас — как по Ремарку, с его болью и отчаянностью, и верой, и преданностью.   
На западном фронте без перемен, на западном фронте — три товарища, пока черный обелиск не встанет над кем-то.   
Уходи — или оставайся.   
Пока свет иллюминации не затопил все вокруг себя — или пока его не загасят солнцем Икара, безжалостным и горячим.   
Кто кого — и не знаешь, где разница, в чем она.   
Остается только сердце — и все, что внутри него. Любовь, привязанность, доверие. Стремление к жизни — и счастью, борьбе — и уголку, где укромно и не нужны маски. Где ты есть ты и ничего кроме. Может, не моногамно, может, без кольца на пальце и выяснений, кто виноват — и кто платит за свою ошибку в новом мире, а кто — переосмыслил и понял… но вы не один на один, но вас — трое.   
И все ебанулись на отлично — но продолжать дальше, как раньше, было и тягостно, и муторно, и с каждого хватило самообмана. И дело не в ориентации, и не в том, кто кому должен или обещал — пусть и безмолвно, не в будущем и не в прошлом, а в настоящем. Там, где находится каждый из них.   
И живет, как выходит, как получается.   
Где-то хреново, а где-то радостно. И последнее — это счастье.   
С каждым.   
С каждым — кто есть, кто был, кто останется. 

Джим погладил Адама по затылку — поверх ладони Дэвида.   
— Ты же понимаешь?.. — сказал негромко.   
— Да, — мгновенно ответил Дженсен. Высокий, красивый, полуобнаженный, равнодушный к своему телу, но не к чужой заботе.   
Много таилось в нем больного, тяжелого, замкнутого — но и боролся он с этим отчаянно и успешно, не зря мозгоправы допустили к работе, без всяких примечаний звездочками в отчетах.   
В постели был — решительный, готовый, без лишних вопросов. Отдавался не глядя, принимал полностью. Был не агентом на работе, а человеком, получающим удовольствие. От себя, от Джима, от их связи.   
Потом снова одевался в плащ, запаковывался в панцирь — обращался вежливо и нейтрально: «директор?».   
И умел отстранять личное от рабочего, и не приносил офис в жаркие мокрые простыни, где только стоны горлом, и покорность, и подчиненность, и аккуратные движения аугментированными руками. И полное молчание насчет того, как плавится сливочным сырком под ласками директор, так, что хоть затыкай ему рот подушкой, чтобы не перепугал соседей, злой и шумный.   
Война — это война.   
Остальное — за кадром.   
Хоть иногда и прорывается — в неловкой заботе, обращениях с «вы» на «ты», вопросах, не достали ли шефа на работе.   
И тогда придерживаешь — так же аккуратно и спокойно, — что все в порядке.   
Постель — это постель. Как и отношения.   
Остальное — вынести за кадр. 

— У вас с Шарифом много общего, — сказал однажды Адам. И на вопрос Миллера, а в чем, собственно? — попытался пояснить, с присущей ему прямотой и безыскусностью. О том, что тот и этот своих глав отдела кибербезопасности выбрали из хакеров в тюрьме, или как оба решают довести расследование, нарушая закон без колебаний, в обход. Или не стесняются человека, который им привлекателен и нравится — без двусмысленности и долгого шатания вокруг подкатывают, чтобы сразу выяснить, что как. И разница в должностях не останавливает — или мы вместе, или нейтрально, выясняют, ставя вопрос открыто на повестку дня — и так же его закрывают.   
И, черт возьми, жилетки, — бля, вы и в предпочтениях стиля похожи!.. и в умении обходить правила незаконным путем. И в упорности доказать свою — или чужую неправоту. И на какой фабрике, блин, вас отковали в один и тот же типаж?..   
Джим усмехался молча — зная, что примерно то же говорил о нем и Дженсене Шариф. И как он сам не мог между ними разорваться — раздумывая в моменты меланхолии, куда он докатился и в кого вляпался, и почему эти оба для него как один и тот же человек, только с разных сторон.   
Равносторонний — равнобедренный? — треугольник отношений, привязанностей, постели, желаний.   
Утка с апельсинами и корицей томилась в духовке. Пахло принесенными Адамом еловыми шишками — и почищенными Дэвидом мандаринами, аккуратно сложенными в вазочку.   
И это было и тяжело, и сложно, и отрадно. Все одновременно.   
Оставался вопрос — для кого неправильно? Для Шарифа? Для Дженсена? Для них обоих?   
Или для Джима — с его упорством и откровенностью? 

Шариф вздохнул — но по иному поводу.   
— Утка сгорит, — сказал деловито. — Орет красным.   
Джим не опустил левую руку. Сдавил крепче. Коснулся губами виска, одного серебряного, другого черного.   
— Решайте. 

Двадцать девять.   
Восемь.   
Семь.   
Кто с кем, кто как — к каждому. 

Тридцатый стучал в двери — новый, обновленный, без прошлого, без будущего — ему только предстоит состояться. 

Жаркие подушки, соленая кожа.   
Хриплый шепот и взаимные ласки.   
Жесткость и нежность, осознание и приятие.   
Удивление, открытия, ошибки и понимание.   
Открытость и честность.   
Открытость — и расставания.   
Кто с кем, кто кому дорог, у кого какие приоритеты — апельсины и корица, гирлянды на окне, Новый Год на цифровой панели — как все обернется, случится безвозвратным или останется тем, что греет сердце.   
И не только сердце, говоря по совести.   
Влажные простыни, горячие от пота и движения, от сплетенных рук, губ, выдохов — переходящих в стон, горловой, низкий, хриплый или сиплый. Или громкий, как любит сам Миллер, когда теряет контроль и солидность директора.   
Упасть во взаимность и нежность — одну на всех или на каждого по отдельности, со своим бэкграундом. Ты со мной, я с тобой, мы все вместе — и по раздельности, потому что есть барьеры, которые не переступить. Панхея, Инцидент, история, сочетаемость. Есть ты и он, как виски и джин, вместе не смешивать, не сливать в одном стакане. Как бы ни были сильны и привязанность, и любовь, и решительность — прошлое и настоящее несовместимы, закроем глаза и не вспоминаем о больном и незажившем. 

Мы с тобой — я с вами.   
Ты охуителен — а ты бесподобен, а я как айсберг, воткнувшийся в «Титаник».   
Ты мое новое, Джим, — а ты моя гавань — а ты моя цель, Миллер.   
Я вас выбиваю обоих, как мишени, Дэвид, Адам.   
Снайпер против снайпера.   
Босс — против босса.   
Не конец игры — ее развитие. В отношениях, в чувственности, в постели.   
Каждый сам за себя — но только вначале.   
Каждый — за того, кто ему дорог, — после.   
Один и один — удобная и привычная пара.   
Один — и не только — уже сложно.   
Но не отказываться.   
Не закрываться. Не — считать неправильным.   
Джим догадывался — что говорили, обсуждали или молчали за его спиной. Инфолинк у обоих был настроен идеально — и не только физический. Без подъебов, контроля, троллинга — а как есть, когда один к одному, и связь не разорвать.   
Как не мог разорвать он сам.   
Есть, существует и будет — через поцелуи на кухне, пока запекается утка, пока Новый Год приближается, и каждый предан друг другу, и похер на условия и обязанности, только обожание, согласие, и желание — к другому, насладиться его восторгом и самоотдачей. И принимать, и отдавать, и не задумываться о том, что случится завтра, и не помнить о прошлом. Но держать, но обнимать, но прикасаться губами ласково. И сказать уже с облегчением:   
— У меня Новый Год, и горит утка к чертовой матери, зря я, что ли, ее ставил?   
И смущение с обеих сторон — сероглазых, синеглазых, все в одном с ним спектре радужки.   
— Я достану, — откликается Шариф. Деловито поправляет и так закатанные рукава к локтям, решительно сообщает, что, мол, незачем Джиму возиться с прихватками и обжигаться. Открывает духовку, достает форму голыми руками — протезами, словно и не они ласкают тело с невыносимой нежностью и собственничеством, — и ставит на стол. Нюхает с упоением золотистую поджаристую корочку и запекшиеся дольки цитрусов. А что делать с ней дальше — понятия не имеет, в этом плане Дэвид полный профан, предпочитает рестораны и разделанную ножку на тарелке от официанта.   
Тут вмешивается Адам — выдвигает лезвие, приноравливается — и рубит профессионально, окорочка туда, грудку вот так, вдоль по килю, крылышки в эту сторону. Не зря лежат «Сорок рецептов Чехии» на кухонном столе в новой квартире, как раз полезное вынес, применив на практике.   
И у Шарифа такая усмешка — понимает, зараза, следующую шутку Дженсена: когда я не пью — я готовлю.   
И Джим не прячет ухмылку — агент Дженсен готовит восхитительные завтраки, пояснив, что такие делал Меган, когда они были вместе и она работала над «Пациентом Икс». Правда, что за такой «пациент», Миллер так и не выяснил, но работает в этом направлении.   
Он не ревнует Адама к девушкам, хочет, чтобы тот был счастлив — так или иначе, сейчас или пройдя определенные внутренние барьеры.   
Он хороший мальчик, в этом он с Дэвидом согласен.   
Хороший и славный.   
Хоть и острый немного, чуть что, ощетинивается иголками, дикобраз прямо, но уязвимый и честный, и открытый, и…   
Дерьмо случалось в его жизни — видно сразу, но не потерял себя, не утратил. И держится за свои принципы и понимание плохого и хорошего. Вроде большой и взрослый, а разочарование еще не выжгло дотла, есть чему теплиться и к чему стремиться — этому его желанию исправить и сделать мир лучше. Пусть даже ценой неоплачиваемой.   
В такие моменты Джиму становилось холодно. Вляпался в два айсберга — один самоубийца открытый, а второй — под покровами. И предчувствуешь — закончат одинаково. Поперев против кого-то невидимого, невозможного; неведомой чужой власти. Готовые сопротивляться, не сдаваться, подорвать основы, устроить крестовый поход или джихад.   
Потому что ничто больше не держит — ни прошлое, ни Инцидент — скорее, наоборот, объединяет в желании самоуничтожения и все исправить, сделать верно.   
Против этого их непоколебимого стремления Джим беспомощен — но не согласен. Хотя — быть может — попадет под ту же длань, неумолимую и жестокую, хрен сбросишь.   
И окажешься как во время Инцидента, — когда свои же, братья по оружию, которые всегда прикрывали спины — сходят с ума и набрасываются с автоматом или ножом, не соображая, воя, распарывая лицо — так, что остается на всю жизнь шрам через правую щеку. И борешься против, и убиваешь друзей, не понимая, что происходит, и только потом это назовут «Инцидентом», тем, что затронуло весь мир и весь «Беллтауэр», аугментированный на девяносто процентов. Поменявший одним скопом чипы за пару дней до пиздеца на правильные, от «Тай Юн Медикал» — «мы все исправим!».   
А потом борьба не на жизнь, а на смерть — против профессиональных военных, своих же. Когда вопрос не в том, чтобы обезвредить или сойтись в дружеском спарринге — а чтобы выжить и убить чудовищ.   
И бьешь, и пытаешься думать, и не выходит, потому что загнан в угол и только пуля в лоб спасает положение.   
А потом все прекращается — и слезы на глазах и непонимание «что я творил только что», и тела товарищей по тактической группе.   
Они все могли жить.   
Они все мертвы.   
Выкосил всех собственноручно.   
И от наступившего пиздеца и отчаяния такое чувство… падай на колени и плачь, касаясь спокойных лиц с кровавой кляксой посреди лба. Плачь и кайся — «я не хотел, я не мог иначе».   
Прозвище в «Беллтауэр» Орлиный Глаз не подвело — спасло его самого и убило всех, кто нападал, ревя как звери и захлебываясь слюнями.   
Говорили потом, гражданские вели себя так же. Но у них не было ни световых, ни осколочных гранат, ни автоматов, ни умения завалить противника с пары выстрелов, загнать его в вентиляцию, забрасывая и тактическим огнем, и шквальным.   
У них у всех было прошлое и было настоящее. Семьи, встречи, планы — куда-то уйти или чему-то обучиться и рвануть по карьерной лестнице вверх.   
Джим уложил их всех — единственный «чистый» в тактической группе аугов.   
Хоронил тоже — казалось — один. И чужое сочувствие, и понимание: «Это же Инцидент, чувак, они все с ума посходили», — его не трогали.   
Зарекся после этого иметь дело с аугами, им сочувствовать, смотрел в лицо только фактам.   
Вляпался в обоих.   
И держался — тоже за обоих.   
Намертво, намертво — хотелось сказать неведомым рефреном, — но это было не в стиле Миллера.   
Оба его человека и важны, и нужны, и дороги.   
И с каждым понимание, и с каждым — ощущение, что случится ошибка, подведет чутье снайпера.   
Не в отношениях — в том, к чему они стремятся.   
И от чего он их — чистый — удерживает.   
От аннигиляции, от мести, самоуничтожения, жажды взорвать тех, кто подвел их, устроил весь этот апартеид в пределах Праги и не только.   
Такое сильное, горячее, ясное желание — изменить, бороться, исправить ценой ошибок и жизни.   
Без учета его, Джима, мнения. 

И тогда — останавливать обоих, успокаивать, приноравливать к происходящему.   
Беречь, приказывать, командовать, искать компромисс — и удерживать. От взрыва, от крика, от отчаянного шага — который хочется совершить самому, на все наплевав.   
Но держишь — и сдерживаешь, и думаешь о себе, о них, о детях, о будущем, о жизни, которую хочешь прожить.   
И не знаешь, от чего отказаться, а что продавливать до конца, наведя себя на цель — и нажав спусковой крючок. Ебанув по полной — в своей сфере, своих полномочиях.   
Чтобы Итан и Сьюзи потом…   
Чтобы Нил им рассказывал…   
Чтобы Дэйв и Адам…   
Чтобы он сам…   
Мышцы от этого всего сводило крепче, чем зубы. 

Новый Год, и утка, и гирлянды на окне, и снегопад за стеклом, и его люди — мужчины сложные и интересные, с каждым своя история и отношения, и что дальше — он сам поставил вопрос. Чтобы по-честному, и быть без компромиссов и лжи. 

Шариф приглушил свет, зажег свечи. Дженсен расставил тарелки — в доме Миллера он ориентировался гораздо лучше.   
Салат, гарнир, разделанная утка, вино — сухое, но сладкое от того, с кем его пьешь. Мандарины и еловые шишки. Огоньки на окне — переливами на ладонях Дэвида, золотых, ярких. На локтях и предплечьях Адама — черных, холодных. На лице Джима — тоже. Остром, строгом, смягчая и прищур, и жесткие черты.   
Разноцветный блеск то гаснет, то разгорается вновь — золотым и белым, спокойным сиянием. Темно и тихо, тепло и уютно — столько запахов; приготовленной еды, дома, чистой постели, пледа, которым укутывают под подбородок, шкурок мандаринов, смолы на чешуйках, любимого одеколона. у каждого свой по предпочтениям и характеру.   
И валяется штопор с пробкой, на него нанизанной, и за окном снегопад превращается в громадные хлопья, за которыми ни зги, и полумрак в комнате, и золотятся банты на подарках — три на три, каждому достанется не одна коробка, упакованная с вниманием, с любовью и надеждой, что понравится. И на Староместской площади бьют куранты на Орлое: звездочет и летописец, апостолы друг за другом, и переворачиваются песочные часы в руке скелета-смерти, и наступает полночь, и трое за столом слышат удары, но не считают их, а молча сдвигают бокалы. Без тостов, поздравлений — хрупкое стекло друг к другу, край к краю.   
Новый год — с чистого листа.   
Новый Год — без клятв и обещаний.   
Что было, что будет, что есть.   
Сияют огни, делая каждого моложе и мягче, зажигают зрачки, снимают годы — не возраста, а того, что пережито, что таится за молчанием.   
Двадцать семь, двадцать восемь, двадцать девять.   
Все миновало, все осталось, сожжено бездымным пламенем — и продолжается.   
Время не стучится в двери — оно наступает. Уже наступило.   
Они встречают его — вместе.


End file.
